championsonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigaton
Gigaton is a former U.S. Army private now loyal to the supervillian Doctor Destroyer. His body was infused with bio-nuclear energies as part of a military experiment, Project Sunburst, which granted him a variety of superpowers including the ability to absorb attacks directed at him by his enemies and use their energy to increase his strength. In Champions Online Gigaton appears as the final challenge of the Southwest Desert Crisis Mission. Sent by Doctor Destroyer to absorb and harness the nuclear energies present at Uranium Flats, he's become a significant threat in the area. He's located within the Radiation Vault, along with a force of Destroids, various Irradiates, and Major Gertz. :* For the article on the character's appearance in the Desert Disaster Mission, see: Gigaton (desert disaster) Missions ; Mission Objective * 8 Radiation Domination Perks Vanquished Gigaton Appearance & Personality ''"As you command, Doctor. Your enemies will be dead in mere minutes." :- '''''Tim Colton, a/k/a Gigaton Gigaton is an imposing figure at 6'-3" in height and weighing in at 245 pounds. He wears a black costume emblazoned with a gold atom symbol on the chest, accompanied by boots, gloves, and a cape. He possesses striking red hair and green eyes, though his face is usually covered with a mask or helmet. Gigaton prefers not to lead, though he boasts an inborn ability to do so and often fulfills such a role at the behest of Doctor Destroyer. He's extremely organized and fiercely loyal, carrying out commands to the best of his ability. Motivation Gigaton prefers to follow someone more capable than himself at addressing large-scale matters. He's perfectly content to take and carry out orders, serving those he feels he can trusts faithfully. He enjoys luxuries, money, and women, all of which are available to him in the service of Doctor Destroyer. Though a capable melee combatant, Gigaton prefers to fight at range and will often attempt to push back opponents that confront him head on. Background In 1994, U.S. Army private Tim Colton volunteered to take part in Project Sunburst, what he believed to be nothing more than a complex wargame. In actuality, Sunburst was an experiment designed to test one's resistance to nuclear weapons and determine what effects such exposure would have on the human body. Subject to an actual nuclear blast, most of the volunteers died in short order; Colton instead lapsed into a coma, one of only a handful of survivors, and rather than sickening as a result of the exposure his body slowly grew stronger. In time, Doctor Destroyer learned of Project Sunburst and the fate of those that had been subject to the test. He sent Rakshasa to determine the strength of any abilities the survivors may have developed. Colton's unconscious form exhibited the greatest readings of any of Sunburst's survivors, leading Rakshasa to relocate the comatose soldier to one of Destroyer's many hidden bases. There Colton was awakened and, after been informed of the chain of events that had led to and resulted from Project Sunburst, willingly joined Destroyer's forces. He was given the name Gigaton, and placed at the head of Destroyer's security forces. Attack on Java :In 2002 Gigaton accompanied Doctor Destroyer and a force comprised of Destroids and Black Talon agents in an assault on the city of Bandung, on the island of Java. Eight days prior General Mochtar Lumungan had made a public announcement stating that Destroyer's presence would not be tolerated in Indonesia; Destroyer killed the General before leading his followers in a march against the Indonesian military, demonstrating the might he possessed before teleporting the entire invading force from the area. Skills & Abilities Nuclear exposure that resulted from Project Sunburst has granted Gigaton superhuman strength, durability, and flight, as well as the ability to survive without food or oxygen. He is capable of unleashing a variety of energy-based projection powers upon his adversaries. Gigaton can also absorb energy-based attacks used against him, utilizing their energy to increase his already considerable abilities. Known Associations As the head of Doctor Destroyer's security, Gigaton holds sway over a considerable number of Destroyer's forces. He has regular contact with Destroyer's other superpowered followers. He's also known to follow news of Project Sunburst's other survivors and secretly maintains contact with one such individual, the supervillain Nuke. ; Doctor Destroyer :Gigaton serves as the head of Doctor Destroyer's security forces and Destroyer's second in command. Completely loyal, he's a favored emissary when Destroyer requires a recognizable presence without taking on the risk of appearing himself. External Media |} References Category:Villains